My Property
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: Anko has a new property to protect. AnkoxOC
1. I am your Property

My Property.

It was late evening, around ten at night. Hitomi was getting ready to go to the club to see her friends Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and some other people. It had been forever since she had gone clubbing even if she didn't tell the man she had been seeing that she was going out. He did not like her to go out clubbing. However since he had the children tonight she was free to do what she wanted.

Hitomi was taking a look at herself in the mirror she wore a black fishnet shirt that had long sleeves, a red plaid mini skirt, long red and black stripped socks and black combat boots that had buckles on them. She wore her long brown hair in a pony tail, with her bangs coming down the sides of her cheeks. She had on black eyeliner, red eye shadow and wore a light shade of lip gloss. Just as Hitomi was over looking herself her cell phone ring-tone went off.

Hitomi raced over to her phone and flipping it open and reading the message, "Hey I'm outside lets go! -Silver" Hitomi smiled grabbing her purse and raced out the front door stopping at the car to see her dark skinned silvered haired friend leaning against the hood of his car. Hitomi smiled as Silver made his way around to his side of the car getting in and starting the car when Hitomi was in. He glanced over at her as laughing and pulled away.

The car ride there was mostly quiet except for Hitomi who was singing to every song that came on the radio. They finally got to the club. Making their way in the club they went to their usual VIP area. When they got upstairs Hitomi was glomped and knocked on her back by a very hyper-active purple haired woman. When Hitomi finally contained her composure and was helped up being hugged again.

"Hey Anko, did you miss me that much?" Hitomi asked Anko as laughing. Anko could only nod and hold onto Hitomi harder.

"Hey! Anko! Did you not forget me your girlfriend is right here!" Kurenai said with a little anger in her voice.

Anko sighed and pulled away from Hitomi with a deep sigh. Hitomi laughed and said hi to everyone else. Tsunade handed a beer over to Hitomi. Hitomi accepted it and chugged it down quickly. Hitomi tried to reach over the table to grab another drinking more. After a little while of drinking and getting caught up the group made it's way to the dance floor, dancing crazily. Anko dancing between Hitomi and Kurenai, Anko felt like she was in heaven. Being between two of the hottest women in Konaha had to be any guy's fantasies hell it sure as hell was hers!

After a little while of dancing everyone went back up on the second floor leaving Anko and Hitomi left dancing on the dance floor. Just then their favorite came on and the two looked at each other smiling. They started dancing innocently though that didn't last long as they started dancing dirtier and dirtier. Getting lots of looks and cat calls towards the two. Hitomi and Anko didn't even care they were in their own world dancing to the music.

After the song ended Hitomi and Anko made it up to the second floor to drink more and talk to everyone else. Finally around two in the morning everyone made their ways home. Hitomi passed out on her couch as soon as she got home.

Hitomi was awoken at two in the afternoon to a knock on the door being taken away from her dreams of unicorns and cookies. She sleepily made it to the door. When she opened the door a crying Anko was at her door. Hitomi frowned and let her in. She walked to the kitchen grabbing two bottles of sake and walked back to Anko sitting down next to her handing her a sake bottle. Anko took it and drank some of it and began to tell Hitomi what was wrong.

"Kurenai kicked me out of the house. She said I flirt too much with other people and not her." Anko sighed and took another sip of her sake. Hitomi sighed and hugged Anko tightly.

"You are more then welcomed to stay here Anko. You can stay on the couch til I find a better place for you to sleep." Anko nodded in acknowledgment and smiled.

After a couple of days things started to get a little bit smoother sorta. Every time Hitomi's boyfriend dropped off the kid's or picked them up he would tell Hitomi to keep them away from Anko saying she was a bad influence. Hitomi just rolled his eyes and passed it off as jealousy. He was so jealous when ever she was this close to her friends that were girls just because the way she was! Hitomi was ripped from her thoughts as she heard her phone go off. She flipped it open and it was a message from Silver: "How are things with Anko going? She doing anything yet?" Hitomi replied back, "NO! Nothing at all, she is getting better though she just sits on the couch and stares at me. " Hitomi put her phone down and walked over to Anko and said night and walked to her room.

Hitomi was sitting in her bed texting her friend Silver. It was around two in the morning when she there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Hitomi yelled as replying back to the text. Anko walked in and stood at the foot of Hitomi's bed looking at her.

"Can I sleep with you?" Anko asked. Hitomi nodded her head with a smile and Anko crawled up onto Hitomi's bed and under the covers smiling. They both feel asleep with their backs to each other. When Hitomi woke up she felt something holding onto her, no not something but someone. Hitomi looked down to see Anko holding onto Hitomi's arm and her leg wrapped around her leg. Hitomi laughed and laid there til Anko woke up which really wasn't that much of a wait.

"Morning sleepy head" Hitomi said

Anko smiled and replied back "Mmm morning, oh sorry about this position I hold onto things in my sleep." Hitomi laughed and said "Nah it is okay I do not mind it."

Hitomi looked over at the clock and sighed seeing it was three in the after noon. They really did sleep in late. Hitomi pushed herself up and helped Anko up. Hitomi decided to take a shower while Anko went to the store for some stuff. After a shower Hitomi came out of her bedroom in a purple plaid mini skirt and a purple tank top and purple socks her long brown hair down falling just above her butt. When Hitomi made it the living room Anko had just walked in the door holding up sake.

Hitomi sat down on the couch and Anko on the floor next to Hitomi. They both started to drink, after about a couple of cups of sake they both knew neither was drunk they both still sober. Then Anko stood up on her knees between Hitomi's legs. Both looking at each other. Just then Anko leaned forward and bit onto Hitomi's shoulder making her cry out in pain. Anko smiled and continued to bit down her arm then up the other arm to her other shoulder drawing a little blood. Anko moved closer to Hitomi's neck and smiled and bit on her neck gentle causing Hitomi to start spazzing out.

Anko started to move down biting at any skin available just to make Hitomi spazz out more. Just as Anko's hand went into Hitomi's shirt, Hitomi thought she was going to scream out then just then Anko's hand stopped moving up and Hitomi looked down to see that Anko had passes out. Letting out a sigh of relief reached for her cell phone carefully and took it off the floor. She flipped it open and started texting Silver telling him about what just happened. She never thought this would happen, though she was not complaining.

Anko awoke a little while later to find that she was still on top of Hitomi. She smiled and poked her rips making Hitomi to squeak.

"What the hell was that?" Anko said as laughing.

"You scared me! It was just me scared!" Hitomi replied back embarrassed.

"Heh I liked it! Now lets see if I can make you do that noise again!" Anko declared.

"Wha-?" Hitomi said before squeaking again. Anko has pushed Hitomi down flat on her back on the couch. Hitomi looked up into the maroon colored eyes above her. Anko came down pushing her shirt up and kissed her stomach biting here and there. Leaving red marks where ever she bit making Hitomi cry out and scream. Anko pushed herself up and reached her down out putting them on Hitomi's chest and squeezed making Hitomi cry out in pain making the tears flow down her face. Anko looked down at Hitomi and pulled her up into a hugging her tightly saying sorry over and over again.

After a while Anko returned back to her spot on the floor and Hitomi laid on her stomach on the couch both watching tv. Just then Anko pushed herself up and laid down on top of Hitomi.

"Ugh get off me!" Hitomi yelled out.

"No too comfy!" Anko replied back.

Hitomi sighed and relaxed went back to watching tv. Then something hit Anko and she smiled and began tickling Hitomi causing her to spazz out under her. Anko laughed and kept ticking her more and more. Liking the feeling of dominance.

"Stop stop! Please! I can't breathe stop!" Hitomi cried out. Anko smiled and kept tickling her.

"Ah! Stop please it hurts! I'm serious!" Hitomi cried out once again. Anko sighed and pushed herself up pulling Hitomi up too. Anko sat down on the couch first then pulled Hitomi onto her lap wrapping her arms around her waist putting her chin on Hitomi's shoulder and watched tv.

Hitomi reached forward and grabbed her laptop and began to talk to her friend Silver. He only seem to laugh about the whole thing and said that she better keep Anko in check before she destroys the world! Hitomi only laughed and said I will try I will sacrifice myself if I have to! Anko who just happen to look down saw what she had wrote and smiled. She pushed her hands out of way and began to type.

Hitomi: Hey this is Anko

Silver: Hey Anko! How's it going? :D

Hitomi: I am good. Keeping my property in check amongst other things. You?

Silver:You do a good job at that too! And what might these "other things" be? o_0

Me? It's going good, I guess. lol

Hitomi: I know right! If I told you it will only scar you! Haha that is good!

Silver: I think I'm good with not knowing lol Yes, it is good that I'm doing good XD So uh, Anko, had any "wild" nights lately?

Hitomi: Thought so. Wild nights? Heh with my property oh no not yet but you gave me an Idea!

Silver: Oops! Sorry Hitomi! lol So uh what is your idea? o_0

Hitomi: If she doesn't reply back you will have to guess on that. You gave me the idea so I shall use it now!

With that Anko put the laptop down and pushed Hitomi onto the floor on her back laying on top of her smiling down at her as leaning down and kissing her. Hitomi stared at her wide eyed then smiled and let Anko have her way, after all she was Anko's property and she had to keep her entertained.

Yeah stopping there! Haha I would write more but yeah xD That is for a different day xD And I don't think my friends would like that yuriness xD haha. I would write a lemon but only if people want me to. xD This is kinda of a conversation between my friend and I xD I have an obsession with Anko Mitarashi from Naruto. I can't help it she is amazing and hot! :D


	2. Are you in?

Chapter Two

Are you in?

Hitomi woke up to the sun shinning in from the open window. Hitomi slowly opened her green jade eyes to let the sun in. Blinking a few times to try and get adjusted to the new light that invaded her eyes. Hitomi stretched out on her side of the bed a little. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see no one there. Hitomi sighed and rolled out of bed stepping over clothes on the floor to find her tea green colored robe, pulling it up each of her arms, closing the front and drawing the stash tight around her waist.

Hitomi walked out her bedroom and to the kitchen looking around for food to make. She found some eggs, bread, butter and some spices. Hitomi grabbed them and pulled out a pan setting it on the stove, then began to mix the spices and eggs together to make french toast. Hitomi put the bread in the pan and began to hum as waiting for it to be done on the one side.

As Hitomi was flipping the french toast hands snaked around her sides and began to rubbing her hips as lips found themselves on her neck.

"Mmm, Morning to you to." Hitomi said with a pleasant sigh as starring at the pan. Hitomi heard a small chuckle as the lips opened and she felt a tongue run up the length of her neck.

"Ko, it is kind of hard to make us breakfast if you are doing that to me, you know that right?" Hitomi says as giggling.

"Well what if I just wanted to have you for breakfast?" The purple haired woman replied as rubbing circles on Hitomi's hips.

"God how can you be so freaking horny at this time in the morning?" Hitomi says as putting the french toast on two plates and turning off the stove and sinking back into Anko's embrace.

"Easy, because of you I am." Anko said as kissing Hitomi's neck, nibbling a little. Hitomi gasped and blushed.

"Anko come on lets eat breakfast before it gets cold." Hitomi pleaded.

"Let it go cold, I have something else I rather be eating." Anko said as moving her hands to the stash that held Hitomi's robe closed.

"Lets eat and we can play later okay?" Hitomi said as putting her hands on top of Anko's pulling them away and grabbing the two plates, turning around as handing a plate to Anko.

"Oh you're no fun! I will get my chance just watch I will." Anko says as following Hitomi to the table and sitting down.

"Sure you will Ko, and I will regret ever stopping you!" Hitomi says as laughing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, I mean look at all the bites I gave you last night as proof of me being nice." Anko says as putting a mouthful of french toast in her mouth and chewing.

"That was being nice? That hurt and you bit me in a certain place that is still sore! I am just glad I don't have any children under the age of one anymore!" Hitomi says as rubbing her chest.

"Yep! You better believe it!" Anko says as laughing.

"So what do you want to do today... Other than sex!" Hitomi says as looking around.

"Take the fun out of it!" Anko says as starring at Hitomi

"Yeah yeah, what do you want to do?" Hitomi said as looking at Anko

"Not sure. Watch tv then figure it out?" Anko says as leaning back

"Alright that sounds fine, well you pick something on tv while I go put some clothes on." Hitomi said as standing up and walking out to the living room.

"But I like you without clothes on!"

Hitomi laughed as walking to the bedroom putting on a skirt and tank top leaving her long brown hair down. Hitomi walked out of the bedroom and to the couch with her phone texting. She took a seat next to Anko. Anko was wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt, right now she looked very sexy like that. Hitomi couldn't lie when she sat like that. One leg up on the couch and the other on the floor. Legs slightly open just looking so relaxed.

Just then Hitomi's cell phone went off. She grabbed it from next to her and smiled.

"Ko, Silver said if we wanted to watch a good movie we should watch some movie called uhhh Kick-Ass, He said we could both like it." Hitomi said as reading her text message.

"Eh Alright if he says so." Anko said as looking as Hitomi.

"Alright You stay here or go get sake and snacks, I will go get the movie okay?" Hitomi says as standing up and walking to the door grabbing her jacket and putting it on.

"I will go get sake and snacks." Anko says as running to the bedroom then back to Hitomi in sweats and a hoodie.

"Alright that is fine by me. Want to walk there together then you go to the store and me to the video store?" Hitomi says as sliding on her sneakers and putting her scarf around her neck.

"Yeah." Anko says as slipping on her shoes and walking out the door with Hitomi. They walked int silence for a while then Hitomi grabbed onto Anko's hand gentle as smiling. Anko smiled back as holding onto Hitomi's hand. They walked the rest of the way holding hands.

When they got to the video store they went their different ways to go get what they needed for their little movie date. When they both got what they wanted they met up and walked home together. They put in the movie and made popcorn and snacks. They both got comfy on the couch. Anko laying with her back to the arm rest and Hitomi with her back to Anko in-between her legs, just relaxing and watching the movie.

When the movie ended they were both hyper and energetic. Anko was practically jumping around the living room mocking the moves Hit-Girl did.

"Ah! I just love Hit-Girl! She is so amazing and those moves were just amazing! I wish I was like that at her age!" Anko says as jumping around.

"Hey calm down! I mean hell yeah those moves were great but you are amazing all on your own Ko-chan!" Hitomi said as laughing.

Anko smiled at her as tackling her to the couch and attacked Hitomi's neck with wet open mouth kisses. Pinning Hitomi to the couch so she couldn't get away.

"Nahhh! Anko! Stop! Ahh! Damn it!" Hitomi yelled then began to bite her lip and gave up on her struggle.

"Heh you know what I think we should have just because of that movie Hit-to-mi?" Anko asked as licking Hitomi's neck.

"Mmm what's what?" Hitomi replied as smiling.

"A baby like Hit-Girl!" Anko replied happily.

Hitomi stopped and pushed Anko off her of her a little so they were sitting up.

"What do you mean you want to have a baby? Does that mean you want some man and not me?" Hitomi asked Anko with a bit of sadness in her voice. Anko began to laugh.

"This isn't funny! Why the hell are you laughing!" Hitomi yelled.

"Because of what you said! You are wrong I don't want a guy to have a baby with I want to have a baby with you Hitomi-chan." Anko replied as giggling. Hitomi blinked a few times then finally spoke.

"But we are both females we can't do that! It is like impossible!" Hitomi replied.

"No its not. I mean I know this jutsu that can make me a guy and I can make you pregnant! Or we could go to the famous doctor oh damn what the fuck is her name? Oh Yeah! Dr. Tsunade! She is famous for things like this!" Anko replied as smiling.

"So you are saying you want to get me pregnant with your baby so you can teach her to be like Hit-Girl?"

"Mmhm! And besides it will he ours!"

"But what about Yoshi?"

"Who cares! He treats you like you are a servant to his kids!"

"No! And besides one of those kids are his and mine! Kunai!"

"And the other one is from some random guy you dumbed years ago! Just dump him for me!"

"No! I love you both Anko okay! I can say I love you more but I will not hurt Yoshi he has been there for years for me."

Anko sighed and hugged Hitomi pulling her in close.

"I know Hitomi I'm sorry I said that, it's just I want you to myself is all. So are you in?" Anko asked as holding onto Hitomi.

"I never said I wasn't, so yeah I am." Hitomi replied.

"Yes!" Anko replied happily as hugging Hitomi more.

"Ah Anko I can't breathe! Your grip is too tight!" Hitomi yelled.

"Oh sorry! I am just so happy!" Anko said as smiling.

"I know I understand.." Hitomi said as giggling.

Anko held Hitomi for a couple of hours before both fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

I know I know why did I post a second chapter on a story no one reads? Well my friend wanted a second chapter so I wrote it for him. Haha I know where is the lemon (sex scene) part right? Well that will come in time xD I just have to get inspiration on it is all. Well I hope you like it?


End file.
